nationstatesfandomcom-20200222-history
Damanucus
The Nomadic Peoples of Damanucus is a democratic nation of fierce patriots who like nothing more than an election (which the government offers to them in spades). Much of the nation is forest, which is home to the national animal, the chameleon. The areas that are dedicated to cities contain aesthetically pleasing stores and attractions, although, due to the people's nomadic nature, houses are an endangered species; wealthy members of the population, who are frowned upon by both the government and the remaining populace, can usually be noticed coming and leaving these houses, because their material wealth allows them to buy several houses for occupation at different points in the year. The remaining members of the population move around with anything from a simple swag to a mobile home. While development is ever continuing, there is the occasional stop in order to discover much of Damanucus' past. National crime is unknown because of movable government laws and an ever-present police force. History The Nomadic Peoples of Damanucus began as an unsettled island under the protection of the South Pacific Alliance. It gained independance after its inaugural leader, Linard Skyre, inspired by a visit to the United Nations, called a vote for the independance of the nation; this vote result in an unanimous decision for its independance, crowning Linard its emporer, and assigning Horgen Dush as its UN representative. Sciences Outside of space exploration and chemistry, Damanucus have gained some notoriety for cloning the feather-bellied chameleon, which had been long since considered extinct. The peoples of Damanucus The population of Damanucus are nomadic in nature; accomodation can vary from a mere rolled sleeping bag or swag, to a caravan or mobile home (research has proven that some of these movable homes are, in fact, propelled by humans); housing, which occurs few and far between, are built by the wealthy, who are treated with suspicion by the lower population and the government (so much so that the tax rate is usually higher for the wealthy than for others by at least 10%). On the odd occasion, Damanucans have been known to take accomodation in hotels and hospices, which, due to their low rates and allowance for non-booking, have gained popularity amongst some, especially younger, Damanucans. Since they do not hold a fixed address, in order to track where a person is, Damanucans regsiter a Province of Occupation at birth. Should a Damanucan decide to move to another province, a small Change of Province card needs to be filled and posted to the government, simply to keep the records updated for voting and census. The Damanucan Workforce are usually employed among several locations, and, in the case of a small few, several jobs; this allows for freedom of movement around the province without the risk of losing work. Advertisements for positions vacant are usually employed between several cities, although, in the case of Architecture, Archaeology, Building, and (occasionally) Policing, being able to remain in the one place for anything between a few days to a couple of months is an advantage. Damanucans enjoy an election, which is offered by the government on a very regular basis. Because paliamentarians are similarly nomadic, their social-mindedness tends to be evident. Damanucan Politics Government is usually split into two levels: National, and Provincial. Provincial Government Provincial Governments are, along with addressing provincial-level issues and complaints, usually charged with making sure Damanucan law is carried out in that region. It is also usually the level at which complaints and issues are raised (although protests are usually done at National level). National level The National Government makes many of the nationwide debate, many of which spark media attention, which must immediately be brought before this level of government. Notable Provinces and Cities Grandall Province * Triolin * Frebenere Holseen Province * Corgen National Statistics (Will be updated shortly.) See also * Linard Skyre, nation's founder and inaugural emporer. Category:New Warsaw Pact Category:Democratic Socialists Category:Nations